Atticus Mitchell Love Story
by AtticusMFan
Summary: This story is about a girl named Ashley Smith. At first she is in search of a career, but turns out she finds a whole lot more.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

This is it. Today is the big day. I need to nail this audition. If I don't, I don't think I can continue trying to pursue acting. I mean I guess it's okay if I don't. I _am_ only fifteen years old. I can do other things in my future, like become a doctor, but….with all the blood… Oh who am I kidding being in the television show "My Babysitter's a Vampire" would be incredibly amazing! Oh! I have to go! My mom is calling me to go to the audition! I hope I come back to write good news! Xoxo

"So are you nervous?" My mom asks.

"Nope not all." That was a lie. I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"Good! I'm sure you'll be fantastic! You're perfect for the role Ashley!"

"Thanks mom!"

The role that I was auditioning for was Benny's love interest, Lauren Palmer, who also happens to be a fledgling like Sarah. She is a very nice and sweet girl, but knows how to get her way, which is where the whole almost vampire thing kicks in.

"Ok well let's get in the car! We don't want to be late!" my mom says.

"Uhhh yeah let's do this!" I was feeling even queasier than before.

Here we go. Off to starting my life… or ending it.

We're here. We're finally here. I'm starting to sweat. My palms feel as if they've been doused with water. Did it just get about 10 degrees warmer? I think it did. Oh great, now I think my breakfast is coming up.

My mom and I walk into the building where the auditions are held. I go up to the lady at the front desk and say, "Hello, my name is Ashley Smith and I'm here for the 'My Babysitter's a Vampire auditions'."

"Hello there, Ashley." She says with a smile. "I'm going to need you to fill out this paper and then return it to me. Then you can go to your audition!" She handed me a clipboard with a paper attached to it. I grab a pen, and then go and sit next to my mom.

My Babysitter's a Vampire Audition Sheet

Have you done any acting jobs? If so list them.

How did you start acting? If this is your first time, what made you decide to take on acting?

Why do you think we should choose you for this role?

After I finished filling out the sheet, I got up and handed it to the lady at the front desk.

"Ah, thank you. You can now head into that room over there." She said pointing to the right.

"Thanks." I said shakily.

I head over to the door the lady was pointing at. Just as I was opening the door, I hear the lady say, "Break a leg!"

This is it. This is it. This is it. There's no turning back now.

I walk in to see four people sitting at a table to my right. I'm guessing they are the producers and directors.

A man with short spiky hair wearing a plaid shirt and a denim jacket, sitting at the table sees me and says, "Hello, erm Ashley! How are you?"

Did he just ask me a question? I'm getting sick. What if they don't like me? What if they hate me? Don't worry Ashley, don't worry. Just do what mom always says: Be yourself.

Okay. I can do this.

"I'm great! How are you?"

"Doing just fine! Thanks for asking!" The man replied. Then soon said, "We're going to start you off at scene three which is where Lauren would first come into play."

"Ok sounds good!" I say

He then says, "I'll be playing the part of Benny. Okay so now that it's settled, let's get started!"

…..

"Hey I couldn't help but noticing, you are the most beautiful thing to ever walk these halls of White Chapel High." Benny (the man) says

"Oh really?" I say with a smile, liking his flirtatiousness, "Well this 'beautiful thing has a name! Hi I'm Lauren." I say sticking out my hand for him to shake, showing him I'm interested but not just throwing myself out there.

"Wait that pick up line actually worked? Usually girls just say, 'go away you creep' or the famous, 'shut up loser'!" Benny (the man) says excitedly.

"Well I guess I'm not like other girls then, am I?" I say flirting back.

"No not at all, cause you're actually talking to me!" Benny (the man) said even more excited than before.

I giggle a flirtatious giggle, and then say, "Um I never did catch your name, what is it?"

"Oh! Right! My name, uh, it's um, uhh, hold on, um oh! My name's Benny! Benny (the man) says feeling accomplished.

"Benny's a really cute name."

**school bell rings**

"Oh! I guess that means we should get to class! Maybe I'll see you around, Benny?" As I say this, I push my hair back and give 'Benny' that innocent, cute, smile, and face that wins over ever guy's heart.

"Ugh yeah see you around." Benny (the man) says at a loss for words.

…..

"Thank you for your audition Ashley. We will let you know by tomorrow if you got the part or not." The man says.

"Okay thank you all! Thank you for your time!" I say.

I leave the audition room feeling confident.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I've been waiting for the call all morning. I'm so anxious to see if I got the part. I thought I did pretty good… or maybe I didn't… maybe they hated it and they won't even call! Why would they want some girl from Iowa to be in their show? I bet they found some Canadian girl that would be better for the part. Someone who's prettier and a better actor! Okay Ashley, calm down, you're just working yourself up again. Okay. Breathe in… Breathe out. Okay good. Well I guess it's time to go eat lunch. Hopefully they call soon. Xoxo

I put down my diary and head to the kitchen. On the way there, there is a hallway with a big mirror. As I pass it, I stare at myself. Do they want a girl with long brown hair? Is my nose to big? Am I too tall? Thousands of insecurities flood through my mind. The only thing I can have confidence in, is how well my acting was yesterday.

I finally make my way into the kitchen. My mom had prepared turkey and cheese sandwiches with some potato chips. Yum! I am so hungry! I start to munch on the chips when all of a sudden…"ring ring ring ring ring!" …The phone was ringing.

I jump up out of my chair and answer, "Hello, you are talking to Ashley Smith!"

"Hello Ashley! This is John, the producer that worked with you yesterday!"

"Hi there, John!"

"Okay well I'm sure you have been waiting for this call all morning so I will just cut to the point."

"Okay." I replied. My whole body was shaking.

"Well… Congratulations! You have got the part of Lauren Palmer, the fledgling, who falls in love with Benny!"

"Are you serious?" I said excitedly… I couldn't believe it.

"Yes I am serious! You had a fantastic audition! So we will start filming in about two weeks which means you need to move down to Canada quickly!"

"Okay sir! Yes sir!" I didn't know what to say I was speechless. "Thank you sir!"

"See you up in Canada in two weeks, Ashley!"

"Okay bye!" I. Am. So. Excited.

"You got the part?" My mom screamed with excitement.

"Yes I did! Time to move up to Canadaaaaaa!" I can't believe it. I am now Lauren Palmer. This has been the best day of my life!

My mom and I pack up our things and move to our house in Toronto. It is a nice small place but it's big enough for the two of us. Now I just have to wait for filming to start.

Dear Diary,

Today is my first day for filming! I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet the cast! Today is going to be great! I will write again later! Xoxo

"Ashley are you ready to go?" My mom asks.

"So ready." I say with the biggest smile on my face.

My mom drops me off at the studio and I walk inside. The place is amazing! There are crew members walking around doing important things. Lights and cameras are everywhere! And the set is amazing too! White Chapel School looks like a school! As I am looking around, I see John, he sees me too, and he walks over to me.

"Hello Ashley! Welcome to White Chapel!" John said with a grin on his face.

"Haha thanks!" I was still amazed at all of my surroundings.

"Want to meet your castmates?" John asked.

"Yes please!" I couldn't wait for this part. I wanted to know what they were like behind cameras.

John takes me to Vanessa's dressing room, where she is getting her makeup done for filming.

"Vanessa! This is your new cast member, Ashley! Would you like to say hi?" John asks.

"Of course I'd love to! Hey there, Ashley I'm Vanessa!" She walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing great how about you?" With everything she said there was sincerity in voice. It let me know that she was a very caring person.

"I couldn't be better! All of this is just so amazing!" I said with a giant smile.

"I know right? But just wait; once you think great, it gets even better! Everyone here is super nice and fun to work with!" Vanessa said happily.

"Sorry to interrupt you two girls but, Ashley do you want to meet the rest of the cast?" John said nicely.

"Um yeah sure let's go! It was nice meeting you Vanessa!" I say.

"Nice to meet you too!" She said smiling.

I waved goodbye, and then John and I were off.

We came up to Kate and Cameron rehearsing their lines.

"Kate, Cameron, this is your new cast member, Ashley." John says.

"Hi! Welcome to the set!" Cameron says with excitement.

"Thank you!" I reply.

"Hi nice to meet you." Kate says while sticking out her hand for me to shake.

I shake her hand and then say, "Nice to meet you too!"

"You're from the US right? What state are you from?" Kate asked.

"Oh, I'm from Iowa!" I say with a little bit too much excitement.

"I've never been there before!" Kate said nicely, "What's it like?"

"It's very boring actually. The most exciting thing I've ever done was audition for this show!"

"Well at least now you're here in Canada! Cause this is where the party's at!" Cameron said with elation.

"Haha! I'm sure it is!" I reply.

John soon interrupted again and asked, "Would you like to meet the rest of the cast?"

"Yeah sure!" I say. "I guess I'll see you guys later!" I say to Kate and Cameron.

"Yeah, see you later!" Kate said.

"See you around!" Cameron said.

John and me were off once again.

We came upon another dressing room. I see Matthew sitting in one chair, and Atticus sitting in another.

"Hello boys! Would you like to meet your new cast member?" John asks.

"Yeah sure!" Matthew says.

They both stand up and walk over to me. Matthew sticks out his hand and says, "Hi I'm Matthew."

"Hi I'm Ashley." I say and shake his hand.

Atticus then stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Atticus."

"Nice to meet you." I say and shake his hand too.

As we are greeting each other a woman from the crew goes up to John and says, "We are having problems with the lights. Some of them are malfunctioning."

"Ok I'll go help fix them." John says. "Atticus, Matthew, make Ashley feel welcome! Get to know each other more! Ashley if you need anything just tell me!" And then he left.

"He makes me feel like I'm the new, weird kid at school!" I say with a bit of sarcasm.

"Don't worry about it!" Atticus says. "We are all excited to have you here!"

"Thanks! I'm really excited to be here!" I say. Then there was an awkward silence. I didn't know what to say! Then Matthew broke the silence by asking, "So how old are you?"

"Oh! I'm 15 about to turn 16!" I reply.

"Really?" Atticus says with disbelief. "I'm about to turn 16 too! When's your birthday?"

"July 26th."

"Oh! We are so close to sharing the same birthday! My birthday is July 25th!" Atticus says with disappointment and shock.

"Wow! We are close! That's pretty cool!" I say smiling.

"Haha! Yeah it is!" Atticus says, smiling too.

After a while John came back. It was time to start filming.

"Ashley and Atticus we are going to need you on set."

"Ok let's go!" Atticus said readily.

"Let's do this!" I say with tons of excitement.

We walk out of the dressing room, and I'm handed an outfit I need to change into. It consists of a pair of blue skinny jeans, a cute blue tank top, and some gladiator sandals. I change into the clothes, and then get my makeup done. The whole process was so surreal. I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Then finally I walked on set. The scene we were going to be filming was scene three. The scene I auditioned with. I walk up to see Atticus leaning up against the White Chapel High lockers. Had he always been that hot looking? I asked to myself. Surely not. The way he was leaning up against the lockers, as if he was some tough guy. It was so hot.

"Ok Ashley are you ready for this?" John asked, interrupting my thought process of Atticus' hotness.

"Uhh yeah! Ready!" I finally reply.

"Ok I want you to go inside that door over there." He said pointing to the right. "And then walk out when you are signaled to and then from there you will just say your lines. Got it?"

"Yes got it." I say.

"Just like your audition, Ashley, you were great!"

"Ok!" I say, by this point I'm extremely excited.

I walk inside the door and wait. I soon hear John say, "Quiet on the set!" Then it got very quiet.

"And ACTION!"

It was finally time for my dreams to come true.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ashley, Atticus! Let's go ahead and film the last scene for this episode!" John stated.

"Okay!" Atticus and I had both replied.

It was only day two of filming and I already felt like I was a part of the My Babysitter's a Vampire family. Everyone was so sweet and nice.

"This scene will be shot outside, so come along!" John said then started walking off.

Atticus and I followed behind.

When we got outside, the sun was shining and it was warm outside. It was a very nice day to be filming outside.

"Ashley I'm going to have you sit right there on that picnic table, Atticus, you'll come up behind from the cameras. Then, well, you guys know the rest! Got it?" John said.

"Yes! Got it!" I said

"Yeah let's do this!" Atticus said with excitement.

….

"Hey Beautiful." Benny said to Lauren.

"Oh hey Benny what's up?" Lauren asked.

"I was just thinking, you and me, should go on a date on Friday night." Benny said aggressively.

"Um sure! I'd love to! Pick me up at seven?" Lauren asked.

"Um yeah seven. See you later, beautiful." Benny said then, walked off as if he were some hot stud.

Lauren was left smiling, happy about her date, while Benny walked off, but then started dancing a nerdy Benny dance.

….

Day two of filming was finally over. I started to pack things up when I heard a knock on my dressing room door. I looked up, it was Atticus.

"Hey Atticus! What's up?"

"Well me and Matthew were gonna go grab some pizza and we were wondering if you'd like to come." Atticus said sweetly.

"Um yeah sure! Sounds fun! I'll just text my mom I'm going with you guys." I say.

"Ok cool, let's go get Matthew." Atticus says.

We get into Matthew's dressing room and he looks disappointed.

"Are you ready to go?" Atticus asks.

"Sorry, but it turns out I can't go, some family members are visiting, and I have to go see them." Matthew says.

"Why aren't you excited about seeing your family?" I ask.

"Well some of my family members… are a bit weird to say the least."

"Oh I understand," I say "Well I guess good luck tonight!" I say trying to give him some hope.

"Heh thanks." He said.

"Well I guess it will be just you and me getting pizza, is that cool?" Atticus asks.

"Yeah that's fine!" I reply.

"Okay let's go!"

And we were off.

The pizza place was just a few blocks from the studio so we were going to walk.

"So how are you liking Canada so far?" Atticus asks me.

"Umm well I think it's great! The weather is really nice here."

"Wait 'til it gets to be winter time… that's when you're in trouble." Atticus says.

"Haha don't worry I packed winter clothes!" I say laughing.

"Good! So what did you're friends think about you coming here?" he asks.

"Well they were happy for me, but sad too, because I won't see them for a while." I say sadly.

"Well, at least you can text them, or Skype them!" He says nicely.

"Yeah that's true, but it's not the same." I say.

"I bet your boyfriend was pretty sad about you leaving too."

Did he just say boyfriend? What makes him think I have a boyfriend? Which I don't have one!

"I don't have a boyfriend?" I say confused.

"Oh well why not?" he asks.

Why is he getting so personal with me? Is he trying to be nice? I'm sure he is. So I'll just answer back.

"Um well, I've actually never had a boyfriend. All the guys back home are jerks, so I was just better off single." I say truthfully.

"Oh well that sucks." Atticus says. ..I think he's still shocked by the fact I don't have a boyfriend.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask.

"Not right now but I've had one, two actually, but I broke up with both of them because they only cared about themselves and how they looked."

"Sounds like you went out with some conceited Barbies." I say laughing.

"Yeah I pretty much did, I haven't dated for a while though." Atticus said.

By now we had already made it to the pizza place and we both walked inside.

"What kind of pizza do you like?" Atticus asked me.

"Pepperoni." I answered.

"One-ah pepperoni pizza it eez then!" Atticus said in one of those bad Italian accents.

I started to giggle, then it was our turn to order.

"One medium pepperoni pizza please." Atticus ordered for us.

We sat down in a booth and waited for our pizza to come.

"So what would you do for fun in Iowa?" Atticus asks.

"Um well I played a little bit of soccer!" I say.

"Really? I love soccer! It's one of my favorite sports." He says.

"Oh how cool! Are you pretty good?" I ask.

"Um well, I'm actually the best soccer player in the world, if I do say so myself." He said extremely confident.

"Oh I'm sure you are!" I say sarcastically then roll my eyes.

"Ok, I will prove it to you. How about we have a competition sometime? You and me, one on one." Atticus offers.

"Ok, fine, but how about we make a bet out of this. If I win…. You have to pay for my lunch for a whole week." I say confidently.

"And if I win…." Atticus thought about it for what seemed forever.

I wonder what he will make me do? It seems to be taking him a while. I hope it's nothing to horrible. Oh goodness now he is smiling. It's a mischievous smile. Oh boy what is he gonna say?

He finally opened up his mouth to say something I never thought he would say.

"If I win, you have to kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

It's been a month here in Canada and I love it. Everyone is so nice and it's amazing to work with great people. This week, we are given a week off, to take a break from work. Even though it doesn't even seem like work! Well, I have to go. I need to practice soccer for when I play one on one against Atticus tomorrow! I will write later! Xoxo

I set down my diary, took my soccer ball, and left my bedroom. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. Then, I headed out the front door to the park.

It was a nice warm day. Perfect for playing soccer.

As I was walking to the park, I saw someone familiar playing soccer on the soccer field.

Atticus.

He was playing with some of his friends; well, I would assume they were his friends.

Shirts vs. Skins.

Atticus was skins.

I walked up closer so I could see better, but I didn't want to be seen. So I walked up to a nearby tree and hid behind it. This way, I could still peek out from behind the tree to see.

Atticus was sweaty. His whole body glistened with sweat. You'd think it'd be gross, but no. His body looked as if the sun had kissed it, he was beautifully tanned. Oh and his abs. His abs are extremely defined. His whole body was just… perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

After I had stopped looking at his abs, I decided to see how good he was at soccer…

..He knows a lot of soccer moves. Revilino, Matthews (yes that is a soccer move lol), hot dog, the rainbow. (Sorry if you don't play soccer and have no idea what I'm talking about lol it's difficult to explain but to say the least Atticus is a really good soccer player! Lol)

'So Atticus is a pretty good soccer player, but I can still beat him.' I thought to myself.

After I was sitting behind the tree for a good ten minutes, I decided to get up and join Atticus and his friends.

I walked onto the soccer field, and started doing some soccer moves, on the side the guys weren't playing on. I was pretending I didn't notice them at all. When in reality, all I was doing was noticing them.

I started doing the scissors, reverse Matthews, Ronaldo, hook, cut, and any soccer move you could possibly think of. Then I started to juggle. (sorry a lot of soccer lingo :P)

As I was juggling, I noticed from the corner of my eye, someone was staring at me. And yes that someone is Atticus.

'Good I've got him right where I want him.' I thought in my head. Then, to show off, I did one of the best soccer moves known to man.

I kicked the ball up in the air, then timed it perfectly to lift my leg up, do a flip backwards, while kicking the ball into the goal.

A perfect bicycle kick.

I heard someone clapping so I turned around. Atticus and his buddies were all just staring at me, Atticus was the one clapping.

'Good, he was impressed.' I thought to myself.

"You were doing some pretty complicated moves just then." Atticus says.

"Oh complicated? Those moves are easy." I say seriously, but in reality I'm just trying to impress him.

"You're a pretty good soccer player, Ashley. Do you want to come and play with us?" Atticus asks.

"Ummm," I said. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I didn't want to mess up in front of him and all of his friends.

"Oh come on! Wouldn't you rather play with us than just by yourself?" Atticus was begging.

I thought to myself, 'I'm being asked to play soccer with guys, some with their shirts off…. What kind of girl would I be if I said no?'

"Okay sure!" I finally said, "But I get to keep my shirt on." I say laughing.

"Well, I guess that's ok…" Atticus said, then winked.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said then, started to head for the soccer ball the guys were using earlier.

The guys soon followed.

….

Dear Diary,

Playing soccer with Atticus and his friends was A BLAST! They were all really good, but Atticus was the best. He was really quick, and knew how to play the game well. It looks like I'm going to have some competition tomorrow playing one on one against him. Hopefully I'll win. Even though I wouldn't mind kissing Atticus…


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

Well today is the big day. I'm playing one on one against Atticus. It's tough competition, but I think I should be able to pull it off.. I have to get going, I'm meeting Atticus at the park. When I get back I'm either going to have my lunch fully paid for a whole week or kissed lips... Xoxo

I put away my diary, grabbed my water bottle, and headed to the park.

When I arrived, Atticus was already there, setting up orange cones for our game.

I approached him boldly, "So I was thinking we should go some place expensive for lunch, cause you know, I won't have to pay for it."

"Ah, so you're a confident girl. I like kissing confident lips." Atticus said with a smirk.

"Well it's too bad, because you're not going to be kissing any today!" I shot back at him.

Atticus set down the last cone for our miniature field, and then said to me,"Okay, here are the rules. Ya see that little box I made in front of the goal?"

I look to the little goal, and I see a box made out of cones in front of it. "yeah." I replied.

"Well you can't step into your own box, but you can step into mine. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Good. To score, you may dribble through the goal, or pass it in... and that's pretty much it for the rules."

"Okay. Sounds fair. Should we do, first person to 3 goals wins?" I ask.

"Yeah sure. First one to 3."

We flip a coin to see who goes first. Atticus won so he got the ball. We set up in the center of the field and start to play. Atticus starts moving the ball quickly, trying to juke me out, but I don't fall for it. After he realizes this, he starts spiriting in one direction with the ball, I follow and try to keep up. But then he tricks me. I'm going full force sprinting in one direction, but he cuts in the other direction quickly, and before I could even turn around, he was off to my goal. He dribbled it in easy.

Atticus: 1 Ashley: 0

But this time around I got to start with the ball.

I started to tap the ball between my feet. Then decided to use my favorite and best move: The Ronaldo

I quickly roll the ball to the left, but make him think I'm going right. I take off sprinting to the left, and cut around him. I started heading towards the goal, but Atticus was close behind. I pick up my pace, and then finally get to the goal and dribble it in.

Atticus: 1 Ashley: 1

We kept on playing. Atticus scored, then I scored. We are tied 2-2 whoever scores wins.

For this round Atticus got the ball first.

He tapped the ball around. Trying to make some moves. I decide to try and stick out my foot and attempt at taking the ball from him. It was the only way I had a chance. I put out my foot, and tried to push the ball away from his feet.

And I did. I got the ball.

I start sprinting towards the goal. I was now smelling the sweet smell of victory.

Then something happened.

I step on some unleveled ground, and feel a singe of pain shoot up to my right ankle. I collapse on the ground.

"Aghhhh." I say in pain, and grab my ankle.

"Ashley!" Atticus says and runs over to me. "what happened?"

"I hurt my ankle." I say, fighting back the tears.

"We need to get you home. Get you some ice." Atticus says.

"Okay." I say. I try my best to stand back up, but I just couldn't do it. I fell back to the ground.

"Do you live nearby?" Atticus asks.

"yeah." I say.

"I'll carry you home." Atticus says.

"Oh no you don't hav-" I start to say but before I could finish Atticus was leaning down to pick me up. He put his left arm behind my back, and his right arm underneath my knees. I put my arms around his neck and shoulders for support.

As he started walking, I realized he was leaving a bunch of his stuff on the soccer field. I spoke up, "Atticus, what about your soccer ball? And the cones? Someone might steal them!"

"Are you kidding me? You're way more important than those things right now." He says.

Then he looks at me, and I look at him. Our eyes lock for a moment, then he smiles a half smile. I smile a half smile back. Then we both look away. As we were just getting out of the park he asks, "So where exactly do you live?"

"Just up that street there." I say, nodding towards rows of houses, right in front of us.

"Ok cool." He said, then kept on walking.

After a little while of being in his arms, I started to get relaxed. I rested my head on his shoulder to be more comfortable. Once I did this, there was a slight pause in Atticus, but it was very quick, and he continued walking.

Once we came up to my house I said, "That's it right there." and nodded to my house at the left.

"Okay." he said, then carried me up to my front door.

He rang the doorbell. After a few moments my mom answered.

"Oh my goodness! Ashley what happened?"

"Well I was running and my foot went one way, and my ankle went the other. Atticus had to carry me cause it hurts so bad."

"Well come in and set her down." my mom gestured.

Atticus carried me inside and lay me down on the couch. He very carefully took off my shoe and sock. I looked at my ankle. It was starting to swell, and there was a large purple-ish blue-ish bruise on the right side of my ankle.

"That looks horrible!" I say, then lay my head back down.

"Don't worry," Atticus says,"We can fix it."

As he says this, he gets a pillow for me to prop my foot up on.

"I'll try to find the first-aid kit." my mom says, then leaves.

"I'll get you some ice." Atticus says then leaves too.

I start to think about everything that just happened. Atticus had helped me out a lot. I mean, he had carried me here! He is such a nice guy. If this had happened back in Iowa, no one would have helped me like Atticus.

'Am I starting to like him?' I thought to myself. 'I guess so... what girl wouldn't like a strong, caring guy, like Atticus?'

...

Atticus walked back into the room with a bag of ice. He sat down at the end of the couch, right next to my feet, then set the bag of ice on my right ankle.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome."

We sat in silence. I needed to say something. He was helping so much, and I felt bad about ruining the day. So I opened my mouth, "I'm sorry for ending the day this way."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Well I mean, I just ruined the day!" I say a bit upset.

"You didn't mean to. It's alright really. And besides that doesn't even matter right now. All that matters is we heal your ankle." Atticus says.

We then look at each other and lock eyes again. You'd think it be awkward just sitting there in silence, staring at each other, while he ices my foot, but it isn't. It was if we had some strong connection between each other, as if, nothing else in the world mattered.

My mom soon walked in the room with the first-aid kit and broke the silence, "I found a wrap, that we can wrap around your ankle."

"Oh," I say, "Thanks."

"Hopefully you just sprained your ankle." my mom says.

"She did," Atticus said, "I've sprained my ankle several times before and that's what it looks like. So don't worry. I'd just try to stay off your foot as much as possible for the next few days."

"Are you sure you're not a doctor?" I ask jokingly. "Haha nah," Atticus smiled. "I've just had a lot of experience with injuries!"

As he said this, he grabbed the wrap my mom was holding and wrapped it around my ankle.

Just as Atticus was almost done wrapping, my mom got up and said, "I'll go put this up." She was referring to the first-aid kit.

"Ok." I said. And she left.

Atticus pinned off the end of the wrap to keep it still. After a few seconds of silence, Atticus got up and said, "Well I guess I should head back home."

"Yeah." I said.

He turned around, and started walking to the front door. "Atticus," I said. I felt like I needed to say something extravagant. Something to show how much I appreciated him. When he turned around to face me, the only thing I could think of was, "Thanks."

"No problem beautiful." Atticus winked, then turned around and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

It's been 2 days since I hurt my foot. All I have been doing is just sitting and lying in bed all day. Every now and then I'll get a text from Atticus, to see how I'm doing. Isn't that sweet? I really do think I'm starting to fall for him. I just don't know how to tell him how I feel…. Xoxo

I close my diary and grab the TV remote that's lying next to me in bed. I turn on the TV and start flipping through the channels. Then all of a sudden my phone starts ringing. I pick up my phone and look at the caller ID.

Atticus.

I quickly answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Ashley! How are you?"

"Besides the fact that the only thing I can do is lay around in bed all day, and be ultimately bored… I'm fine I guess." I say honestly.

"Do you need some company? I can come see you, if you'd like." Atticus says sweetly.

"Oh no! You don't have to! I mean, I don't want you to come over just because you feel sorry for me." I say.

"No actually, it's not that I feel sorry for you, I really honestly just want to see you." Atticus says.

OH MY GOSH. I thought to myself. He wants to see me? He is so sweet.

"So do you want me to come over?" Atticus asks.

"Um yeah sure!" I say coolly.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay bye!"

"Bye beautiful."

…..

Ten minutes later, I hear a car door slam. I sit up, and look out my window, to see Atticus walk up to my front porch.

Then the doorbell rang.

My mom answers the door and starts to make small talk with him.

'Gosh mom, please don't bore him to death.' I thought, but then the talking stopped.

Then a few moments later, I hear a knock on my door.

I look over to see Atticus standing in the doorframe. He was wearing a plain light blue long-sleeved t-shirt, with some nice jeans.

(This outfit: /636296)

His hair was messy, as usual, but the fact that it wasn't perfect, made him perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

"Can I come in?" Atticus asked, smiling.

"No, sorry, I don't allow people, who practically save my life and carry me to my house, into my room." I say sarcastically then, smile.

"Well that's too bad, cause I'm coming in anyways." He said then, winked.

He walked across my room, then lay down next to me in bed.

"So what are we watching?" He pointed at a movie playing on the TV.

"I have no idea. Some movie that I've never even heard of." I reply.

I adjust my body, to get more comfortable, to watch the movie.

It's about a guy and girl, who meet only once, but instantly fall in love with each other. The bad thing is, is that the first time they met would be the last time they would meet because the next day, the girl was moving across the country. In the end, the boy searched the country for this girl, and found her, and well we assume they lived happily ever after.

"Hmmm interesting movie," I start to say, "but completely unrealistic."

"Is it?" Atticus questioned.

"Don't tell me you believe that would actually happen!" I say shocked.

"Well, yes I do."

I dropped my jaw. "Why?"

"I believe in fate, and I feel that if I loved someone so much, and they loved me back, we would be destined to come back together. It's just… well… fate."

"Oh, well, I guess that's sweet." I say nicely.

"Yeah, and even though, they had only met once, you can't help falling in love with someone. Ya know? You can't really control it."

"Yeah… I know what you mean" I say, thinking about Atticus and how much I had fallen for him.

Then there was an awkward silence.

Atticus spoke up, "It's getting kinda late. I better get going."

"Oh ok." I say. He got up off my bed and started heading for the door.

"Ah but before I go, I need to tell you something." He says.

"Yeah sure! What is it?" I ask.

"Well, um, I don't know how to put this-" he says.

"Come on Atticus, you can tell me anything." I say.

He paused for a long while. He looked kind of nervous. This was the first time I had ever seen Atticus at a loss for words. Then he finally spoke.

"Ok…well for me, I felt like meeting you was fate. When you walked into that dressing room for the first time… I felt like I was looking at the most beautiful girl in the world…. That's why I call you beautiful."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes really. I'd love to take you out on a date sometime."

"How about tomorrow?" I ask, smiling.

"Tomorrow sounds great," He said, smiling too, "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure seven." I say.

"Ok. See you then beautiful." And then he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

Tonight I'm going on a date with Atticus. I'm so happy right now, I can't stop smiling. Oh! Also, because I rested for a few days, the swelling in my ankle has gone, so I can walk again! Everything is going perfectly. Xoxo

I get up and go to my closet.

"I need to find the perfect outfit." I say.

I grab a pair of Miss Me jeans and a cute floral top. I straighten my hair and do my makeup, and by that time it was 6:56. It's almost time for our date.

A few minutes later, I hear the doorbell ring. I walk quickly to the door, so my mom can't answer it. Then I open the door.

Atticus was standing in front of me holding a rose.

"For you." He says, handing me the rose.

"Wow, thank you." I say.

I had to be the luckiest girl in the world.

"I'll go put this away." I say.

I walk into the kitchen and find a vase, fill it up with water, and put the rose in it. I set the rose by the kitchen window, then head back to Atticus.

I walk out the front door, and ask him, "So what are we gonna be doing tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

"A good surprise?" I ask, concerned.

"Trust me, you'll love it."

We get in the car and drive off. He takes me to a mountain-like area with great big green trees. We stop next to a hill, that is flattened off at the top.

"Well we're here." Atticus says.

"Hmph." I say. All I was seeing was a giant hill.

"Ah don't worry, there's more." He says.

Atticus gets out of the car, and walks over to the passenger side. He opens up the door for me, and holds out his hand, to help me up.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I say then, curtsy.

"My pleasure, my lady." He says, then bows.

I giggle a flirty giggle, then he takes me to the trunk of his car. He opens the trunk, and I see a picnic basket.

He grabs the basket and says, "We are going to be having a picnic, while watching the sunset."

"Ooo," I say, "Sounds romantic."

"You bet it is."

We start heading up the hill, still holding hands, and then we get to the top.

You can see everything from up there. The whole city was just right there. The skyscrapers, cars driving around, all the hustle and bustle of the city, It was all just right in front of me. The sky was turning an orange color, the clouds turning a light pink. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"Wow this is amazing." I say.

"Yeah, it really is. It's a great place to clear your mind, ya know? Just get away from everything." Atticus says.

"You come here a lot?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's my favorite place to go."

"I can see why."

Atticus sets down the picnic basket, and opens it up. He takes out a blanket, sandwiches, chips, grapes, and bottled waters.

"Our special for tonight is turkey, lettuce, cheese, and mayonnaise sandwich! Made by: yours truly." Atticus smiled.

"Sounds delicious!" I laugh.

We sit down, and get situated, then start to eat. Atticus can make a mean sandwich!

I look out to the view we have. The sun gets gradually, lower, and lower. The sky constantly changes from different shades of pink, orange, and red. Until, finally, the sun is gone, and all you can see is the moon and the stars.

I clean up my area of the blanket so I can lie down and look up at the stars.

"I love looking up at stars, they're so beautiful." I say.

Atticus moves things around so he can lie next to me. After he got situated, he looked at me then said. "Yeah, but they're not as beautiful as you."

I looked up at him. Our eyes met. I stared into his mysterious dark green eyes.

Then he started moving closer, leaning in. Then I leaned in.

Our lips finally met. I got chills all over my body.

I had been waiting for this moment.

The kiss was perfect.

The night was perfect.

He was perfect.

Everything was just perfect.

Absolutely perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

Well, off to another day at work! Here in a few days I'm going to be starting school… and I'll be going to the same one as Atticus! Everything is working out perfectly! I love it here in Canada! Xoxo

….

I arrive on set, and first see Vanessa.

"Hey Vanessa!" I wave to her.

"Oh Ashley hey!" She walks over to me. "So how are you and Atticus doing?"

"Great! I'm really lucky to have him as my boyfriend." I say all dreamy eyed.

"You guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen." She says smiling.

"Haha thanks!" I say.

Then suddenly, someone comes up from behind me, covers up my eyes and says, "Guess who!" in a disguised voice.

"Hmmm.. well… it's definitely not Atticus." I say jokingly.

I remove the hands from my eyes and turn around to see Atticus smiling down at me.

"Hey beautiful." Atticus says, then kisses me on the nose.

"I'll leave you two alone, so you can, uh canoodle." Vanessa says then, walks away.

"So what have you been up to today?" I ask Atticus.

"Oh you know, the usual: rehearsing my lines, putting on my Benny clothes, and waiting for you to get here." Atticus says sweetly.

"Awww! You're really cute. Did you know that?" I laugh.

Atticus laughs too, "I'm not just cute. I'm adorable." He winks.

"That is true!" I say

John (the director in case you forgot :P) walks over to us and says, "Ashley, we're going to need you on set in about 20 minutes, so go get ready!"

"Ok!" I say.

I turn to Atticus and say, "See you later."

"Ok, bye beautiful."

….

**A few days later**

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day of school! I'm really nervous, but excited at the same time. Hopefully I don't get lost, but I know that Atticus will help me out. Xoxo

I set down my diary, and get ready for school. I try to look my best by straightening my hair, putting on a little makeup, and wearing a cute outfit, which consists of: cut-off white shorts, a purple t-shirt, and purple Toms.

"Here we go." I say then, headed off to school.

I drive up to the school, and park my car in the parking lot. I get out of my car, and see people everywhere: sitting on benches, standing and talking, walking in and out of the school…

'I'm never gonna find Atticus.' I thought to myself.

I opened the door to the backseat, to grab my books. Just as I did this, someone parked next to me, I looked over, and it was Atticus.

I let out a sigh of relief once I saw it was him.

"Atty!" I say rushing over to him.

"Hey gorgeous!" he says giving me a hug.

I love it when he hugs me. I always feel protected, wrapped in his arms. His muscular arms…

"So are you ready for this?" He asks.

"Sure." I say timidly.

"I'll walk you to your first class." He says.

"Okay." I say smiling up at him.

I grab his hand, and we walk inside of the school.

The place is packed. People everywhere trying to get to their locker or classes, If I wasn't holding Atty's hand, I would have lost him into the crowd.

"Here we are, room 409." Atticus says, stopping just outside the doorway.

"Okay, thanks." I say, "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah see ya then." He says.

We hug once more, then I walk inside the classroom.

The teacher wasn't in the classroom yet. Some people were sitting on desks, or in desks and chatting. And some guys were playing basketball with crunched up paper, and the trash can.

I take a seat towards the back of the class, in hopes that the teacher won't ask me questions.

A girl, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes walks up to me and asks, "Is this seat taken?" She pointed to the desk to my right.

"No, you can sit there." I say.

"Thanks," She says, "I'm Victoria, by the way."

"I'm Ashley, nice to meet you." I smile.

"You too."

"riiiiiiiinnnnnnnng!" The bell was ringing, which meant, class was in session.

A man walks in the class wearing slacks, a bright orange shirt, a red tie, and a brown blazer, oh and a horrible comb-over.

"He looks interesting." I whisper to Victoria.

"Most definitely!" Victoria says trying to hold back a smile, but we couldn't help it, we both started giggling.

Then the man started talking, "Welcome everyone, to World History. I am Mr. Collins. I'm very excited to get to teach you all this year." He sounded like a robot, no emotion in his face.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a long year." Victoria whispers.

I nod, "True that."

…..

After a long morning, it was finally lunchtime.

I head to the cafeteria and, bump into Victoria, on the way.

"Oh hey Ashley! Do you wanna go get our lunch together?" she asks me.

"Sure let's go."

Once we get to the cafeteria, I see a blonde headed girl yelling at some red headed girl. The red head looked scared and embarrassed. Everyone was pointing and laughing at her.

"Do you know who that blonde chick is?" I ask Victoria.

"Oh Brooklyn? She is the cheer captain, most popular girl in school, …and a big bully… I wouldn't mess with her." Victoria says.

"What makes her so popular? Is it just because she's cheer captain?" I ask.

"Well, actually she comes from a rich family. Her dad owns like, a record company or something, so apparently she's on her way to stardom." Victoria says, rolling her eyes.

"I guess our goal this year will be to stay away from her." I say.

"Yes! Avoid her at any cost."

Victoria and I get in line for food, but suddenly I hear my name being called.

"Ashley!" Atticus waved.

"Hey!" I waved back.

He walked up to us. "So how has you day been so far? Have you made any friends?"

"It's been pretty boring so far, but I did meet Victoria!" I smile.

"Oh awesome! Hi Victoria!" Atticus says.

"Uhh Hi." Victoria said quietly. She looked star struck.

"I'm gonna go save us a table. See ya in a bit." Atticus winked, then left.

"I can't believe." Victoria started to say. It was if she were out of breath. "You know him?" She asks me.

"Well yeah, he's actually my boyfriend." I say.

"You're going out with THE most popular guy in school." She says.

"Really? Atticus is popular?" I ask. The thought of Atticus being popular never really occurred to me, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"Well yeah! He's the quarterback on the football team, and team captain on the soccer team! Oh and he's only the BEST looking guy in the WHOLE ENTIRE SCHOOL!" Victoria started getting a worried look on her face.

"Well, so? Is it bad to go out with a popular guy?" I ask, confused.

"I mean no, but-" She stopped mid-sentence.

"But what?" I asked. Now I was getting worried.

"Ok so, Atticus is the most popular guy in school." She says.

"Yeah…?"

"Which means he's been out with the most popular girl in school."

I froze.

"You mean, Brooklyn went out with Atticus?" I say shocked.

"Yep! For six months, but he broke up with her."

"I don't blame him." I say, "Do you think Brooklyn will be angry with me?... Maybe she isn't the jealous type."

"If anything, that's the only type she is, she once made a girl cry, because she saw the girl talking to Atticus."

"Great. GREAT!" I say stressfully. "There go my chances of avoiding her."

"I'll help you out as best as I can. That's what friends are for right?" Victoria says, trying to give me some hope.

"Yeah!" I smile at her, trying to make her think that her pep talk had worked, when it really hadn't.

I was already, a worst enemy with a girl I hadn't even met yet, on the first day of school.

For the first time here in Canada, things were not going my way.


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria and I got our crummy cold school pizza, and water, then found Atticus and sat next to him.

I needed to ask him about Brooklyn. I felt like I deserved him telling me that they went out… but in all honesty, the whole situation was really none of my business.

But, as they say… curiosity killed the cat.

Atticus was stuffing his face with his sub sandwich when I asked him, "So you and Brooklyn went out?"

I had caught him off guard; he started choking on his food.

After he took a sip of water, and calmed down a bit he said, "Ummm yes." He said vaguely.

"Oh, well I was just wondering… why would you go out with her? I saw her earlier and she looked like a big bully. She's not your type at all!" I stated.

"That's because you're my type." Atticus grinned and touched his finger to the tip of my nose.

I smiled but quickly got serious again and said, "Don't try to change the subject on me! Just answer the question: why did you go out with her?"

"Okay, well, it was probably about a year and a half ago. I was only 14. I was immature and stupid, and went for all the wrong girls. So VOILA! We dated, she only cared about herself and her looks, I ended up hating her for those reasons, and well yeah. End of story." He said triumphantly, the shoved some chips into his mouth.

"But you guys went out for six months… it seriously took you six months to figure out she was a brat?" I questioned.

Atticus was starting to get frustrated, "Like I said, I was a little teenage boy. At the time I had no idea what I really wanted. Throughout that relationship, I started walking in a different direction. A good one. A direction as far away from Brooklyn as possible."

I was sensing the intensity he was getting at. He would be getting angry with me if I asked him another question about his relationship with Brooklyn, and I didn't want to fight about a subject like this.

So I decided to forget about her, and just focus on our relationship.

Atty and me.

"Am I walking with you? Into that good direction?" I asked.

Atticus smiled, "Of course you are beautiful, hand in hand." He said reaching out his hand for me to take.

I took his hand and smiled.

We sat like that for the rest of lunch. For everyone to see. I didn't care if Brooklyn saw us, or if she hated my guts.

All I cared about is that Atticus is mine, and we are walking in a good direction.

Together.

After school had ended, I went home exhausted, cranky, and in desperate need of food.

I sped home to beat the school traffic, and once I got inside the house, I immediately went to the refrigerator.

As I was searching for food, my mom walked in and asked in that same tone all mothers do when you get home from school, "So…. How was school?"

I stopped searching for a moment and looked at her and answered, "Fine."

"Oh." She said. I could see the disappointment on her face.

I felt bad so I said, "I made a friend today. Her name's Victoria."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, "That's good!"

"Yeah," I said. "Well I've gotta get going on Algebra homework… you know how math teachers are… always prepping us kids so early!"

I ran up the stairs to my room with an apple in hand, and my books. I actually had lied to my mom. I didn't have homework at all. I just didn't want to continue the conversation with her.

"Oh ok. Well you should have Victoria come over sometime!" She yelled up to me.

"Alright." I shouted back then, I shut my bedroom door.

I jumped onto my bed and immediately got out my phone and called Atticus.

I wanted him to come over and watch a movie, but tell my mom that we were "studying".

The phone rang…. And rang….. and rang… he didn't pick up.

It went to his voice mail of him saying, "Hey this is Atticus! Sorry I couldn't answer the phone! Leave your message at the beep-noise-thing or whatever!"

I heard the beep, but didn't leave a message, I hung up.

'This is very unlikely of Atticus.' I thought.

Every time I called him, he always answered. He rarely even let the phone ring more than twice, let alone not answer it.

'I'm probably just getting myself worked up.' I thought again.

I called him again, but this time he picked up.

"Hey." He said, answering the phone.

I heard voices in the background. Laughter.

I was concerned so I asked him what was going on.

"Oh nothing. Just watching TV at home." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh good!" I say giddily. "So I was thinking you should come over and we could like watch a movie, but my mom thinks I'm doing math homework so-"

"Wait. Hold on just one second." Atticus says, interrupting me, then I heard him say, "What's that mom?... oh ok…." Then he got back on the phone with me "Ashley. Ya still there?"

"Yeah." I said.

"My mom wants me to go run some errands for her, so I guess I can't come over…"

There was a tone in his voice. A tone that made me question whether or not he was telling the truth.

"Oh." I replied.

"How about we set up a date for tomorrow? You can come over to my house. We'll watch a movie or something." His tone changed back. He sounded like the normal Atticus again.

"Okay." I said.

I was still questioning his motives. I needed to know more. He was being vague about things, once again.

"Atty?"

"Yeah?"

I wanted to ask him: Are you hiding something from me? Hiding something hurtful? And yes, sadly, the question: Are you cheating on me? Popped into my mind too.

I had a feeling I was getting worked up over nothing. Typical me, but I was a worrywart. Always had been.

So I decided to forget all the questions that I wanted to ask, and just go back to us. Our relationship.

Atty and me.

"What movie would you rather watch: Chronicles of Narnia Voyage of the Dawn Treader… or 2012?" I asked, looking at two DVDs sitting on my dresser.

"How about both… it could be like a movie marathon!… even though I doubt watching two movies could be considered a marathon…"

I let out a giggle.

There he was. The Atticus I knew. He always made me laugh without even trying.

Atticus spoke up, "Okay, well I have to go run my mom's errands. I'll see ya tomorrow at school? Then tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," I said, "see ya then. Bye"

"Bye." He said.

Then we hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

It's been two weeks since I've noticed Atticus being different… That night we watched movies was nice, and normal, but I could never forget the tone in his voice. The tone I had never heard him use. It sounded fake. Like it wasn't really him… other than the movie-marathon night, we haven't been hanging out much. I still eat lunch with him at school, but it's like, his brain is preoccupied. Always thinking about other things. I am now more than ever questioning how great of a guy Atticus is. Or _**was, **_I should say.

I went to school knowing, that when I first saw Atticus, I would ask him those questions I thought about that night on the phone with him. I needed answers. I hated the idea of him playing me like a fool, and him thinking I was too oblivious to see any of it. It sickened me.

I walked around the whole school looking for him, but never found him, so when I saw one of his best friends, Lucas, I approached him and asked, "Have you seen Atticus?"

"No, but this morning he texted me. He said that he didn't get home until about 1 a.m. last night." Lucas explained.

"What was he doing until 1 a.m. last night?" I questioned.

"I have no idea. That's all he said to me. So I guess the reason why he's not here at school, is that he slept in, from being out so late."

"Oh ok. Thanks for telling me." I say. My heart sunk.

I walk away, worried out of my mind.

One in the morning. He was up to something, at one in the morning, and he didn't tell me anything about it.

I now knew, that he was definitely up to no good.

'I bet he's cheating on me with Brooklyn. That'd be a typical thing for a boy to do. Move from one girl to the next, but never breaking up with any of them.' I thought to myself. 'He should have at least broken up with me. I at least deserved that, rather than having my emotions being toyed with.'

I decided to go home sick, because after thinking about everything, I got a major migraine, and my stomach felt queasy.

When I got home, I went straight upstairs to my room, got in bed, and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, it was 12:30 p.m. and my migraine had finally gone away.

Since I was starting to feel better, I decided to text Atticus so we could talk, face-to-face.

'You need to come over. ASAP. We NEED to talk.' I sent him.

A minute later…

'Alright. I'm on my way. Are you mad at me?' he sent back.

I didn't reply.

My mom was at work, so I didn't have to worry about her hearing what was about to happen in this house. I didn't want her to know. I didn't want her to be worried.

Ten minutes later I hear the doorbell ring.

I walk to the front door and open it.

"Hey." Atticus said, half smiling.

"Atticus, what has been going on?" I ask. Not inviting him into the house.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"I mean, we've hardly seen each other lately. We don't hang out even close to the same amount as we used to." I said.

"We still hang out!" He started to protest.

"Yeah.. At lunch!" I was starting to get heated. "And even at lunch, you're not all there! Your mind is always off. You never pay attention!"

"I'm just tired by that time of day!" He said.

"Why? Do you always stay out until 1 in the morning? Or is that an early time for you?" I shot at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, annoyed. Now he was heated too.

"I know for a fact you were out late last night, probably doing something up to no good." I hissed.

"What do you think I was up to?... Wait… Is this about Brooklyn? You really think I would just cheat on you with Brooklyn? Just like that?" He asked, he looked hurt.

I didn't give him an answer. I just looked at him. He most have known that, that meant yes, because he continued.

"Wow I can't believe you don't trust me."

"I had every right to not trust you! You were being so distant, so vague, you were being NOTHING like, the guy I fell for, at the first day of filming of My Babysitter's a Vampire!" I said half screaming, and half crying.

"Maybe that's because I was trying to do something nice! Maybe if you hadn't have kept your mind on the negative things, you would have thought of the good things I was doing. Which I was! These past two weeks, I've been busting my butt for you! These past two weeks were only about you!" Atticus' face was starting to turn red with anger.

"Really? Cause it sure didn't seem like it, because you were hardly even here for the past two weeks!" I shout.

"You know what? Here," he said pulling out a small, rectangular shaped box with a note attached to it. "This is what has been going on for the past two weeks, but since you don't trust me, I wouldn't open it, cause you know, there might be a bomb in there or something." He scowled.

Before I could answer him, he was storming off my front porch and into his car.

Then he drove off.

I started to cry.

My hands were shaking as I removed the note from the top of the small box.

I opened the note, and read it.

To: My Beautiful Girlfriend Ashley

From: Atticus

For the past couple of weeks, I've been working really hard. For you. We've been going out for a while now, and I wanted to show you in a special way, how much I love you. And yes I did say love you. I love you… I got a job waiting tables at a restaurant, and yeah I know what you're thinking. 'Oh why did you get a job to earn money when you work for MBAV?' Well, it's simple. MBAV money, is for my college fund, so I needed to get a job were I could earn money, and use it as my own. I remember that afternoon when you had called me on the phone. I told you I was sitting and watching TV, I lied. I was working at the restaurant. I hated lying to you. I felt weird for doing it, but I knew that you'd be happy for my reasons. The next night I took the night off, so I could hang out with you. I didn't want you to worry about me. For the rest of the two weeks, I worked at the restaurant. I had to, in order to be able to afford the gift I got you, in this box. Last night I was out late, because it took the maker, a little bit longer than expected to customize the gift for me. Even though I didn't get much sleep last night, I knew it'd be all worth it, because, you and I, will be together, forever. I love you.

Love,

Atticus

…..

I started to cry even harder than I was before.

I opened up the box and inside was a necklace.

A silver necklace, that was in the shape of a heart, with some tiny diamonds that surrounded the border of the heart.

In the center of it, it said 'AS + AM = FOREVER'

Our initials.

'I am such an idiot.' I thought to myself. 'I always think the worst, when it comes to anything. I should have trusted him. Him cheating on me shouldn't have crossed my mind.'

I took the necklace out of the box and put it on.

Even though he probably didn't feel the same way about me anymore, I knew I still did.

"I need to fix our relationship, somehow." I said to myself.

I finally decided that I would go by his house later tonight, after he cooled down.

I looked down at my necklace, and lifted it up to my face.

"I love you too." I said, then kissed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to say, Thank you. Thank you for reading, reviewing, commenting, the whole enchilada! Haha! So anyways with that being said here's chapter 11:

At around 4:00 I got in my car and drove to Atticus' house. Although I had no idea what I was going to say, I knew the words: I'm sorry, were going to be the majority of it.

I pull up into to Atticus' driveway and just sit there for a moment.

My hands were shaking, and I could feel my heart beating, a million times a minute.

I take in a deep breath, and then turn off the car.

I step out, and walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell.

His mom answered the door.

"Well hello there, Ashley." She said normally.

"Is Atticus home? I want to talk to him." I say.

"I thought he was with you… he hasn't been home since he left to go to your house." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Well the thing is, is we kinda got into an argument, and, so he left. He's not with me." I said stiffly.

Once I said this, she immediately went into protective mom mode.

"I need to call him. Come on inside." She opened the door for me.

I followed her into the living room, and she picked up the house phone, and called Atticus' phone.

He didn't answer.

We called ten more times, and he still didn't answer.

"Where on Earth could he be?" She asked.

But then it hit me.

I knew exactly where he was.

I knew the place where he would go.

"I think I might know where he is, Mrs. Mitchell." I say.

"You do? Where is he?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll go get him." I said walking to the front door. "I promise I'll bring him back. Don't worry."

"Oh. Alright." She said. The look on her face showed me that she was still worried.

I stepped out the front door, and ran to my car.

I noticed clouds were forming up in the sky. It looked like it would be raining soon. Or maybe worse: Thunder storming.

'Maybe this is an omen.' I thought. 'Maybe this means, when I see him, it's going to be a horrible storm.'

I backed out of the driveway, and then set out onto the road.

….

I drive up to the area where Atticus took me on our first date.

I knew he would be there. Because he said that this was his special place.

As I pull up, I see his car, and I park right behind it.

'What am I going to say to him?' I asked in my head.

The clouds were getting heavier, darker now. I knew that it was going to start raining any minute.

I suddenly started feeling sick to my stomach. I was a nervous wreck. I thought about just heading back home, but I made a promise to his mom.

I always keep my promises.

I got out of the car, and walked up to the hill, where I knew he'd be.

And there he was. Sitting, and staring out onto the city.

For a few seconds, I just stared at him. Not knowing what to say. So I just blurted out, "I'm sorry."

He turned around and looked at me. He didn't say anything.

"I should have trusted you. I shouldn't have been worried. Atticus, I don't know what was wrong with me. Please accept my apology." I pleaded.

I was about to cry. I've never been in a situation like this before.

He stood up and started walking towards me.

He had an intense look on his face, so I figured he was going to start yelling at me.

I tried to calm myself down, so I could handle being yelled at. I just stood there, as he kept getting closer to me.

Once we were less than a foot away from each other, I got scared. He still hadn't said anything to me.

But then he did something that I least expected.

He kissed me.

He took me by the waist, pulled me in close and kissed me.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, and said, "I'm sorry too. I thought about it, and I could see why you were worried. I'm sorry I put you through that."

I kissed him again. I had missed those lips so much, I just needed to do it again.

As we were kissing, I felt a raindrop land on my cheek, then on my shoulder.

Suddenly, it started pouring rain.

I smiled up at him. "Atty?"

"Yes beautiful?" He said, grabbing my hands, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I love you too." I said.

Then we continued kissing in the rain.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary,

Things are finally back to normal with Atticus… and I couldn't be any happier. I don't know what I'd do without him. Xoxo

I hear a knock on my door, and knew it was Atticus. I had invited him over, plus I heard the doorbell ring.

I get up from my bed and open the door.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend!" Atty said smiling wide.

"Hey," I started to say, but before I could finish Atticus was picking me up off the ground, and spinning me around.

"Put me down!" I laugh.

"What if I don't want to?" He smirked.

"I'm getting dizzy!" I say… I really was.

"Oh," He said, setting me down on my feet. "I'm sorry will you forgive me?" He asked with a pouty lip.

"Hehe.. I don't know…" I say.

"How 'bout now?" He said kissing my nose.

"Nope!" I smile.

"Well what about now?" He kissed my cheek.

"Not even close." I say.

He gives me a quick peck on the lips, "Am I forgiven now?" He smiles.

I giggle, "Why do you have to be such a flirt?"

"Cause I like you!" He says poking my arm.

"Haha!" I say, and then kiss him again, longer this time.

I pull away. "Ya know… I kinda like you too."

He smiles. I smile back.

Then he picks me up again and continues to twirl me around again, but this time I just laugh. Happy to be a part of the ride.

…..

At school, I was putting some books away in my locker, when Victoria came up to me.

"Ashley we have a problem." She says with a worried look on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Brooklyn. I heard her talking to her friends just now, and she said she was 'Gonna have a little talk with you'."

I gulped. I had been doing well of avoiding Brooklyn so far this year, but now she was looking for me. I don't think I'm going to able to hide from her much longer.

"What are you gonna do?" Victoria asks.

"I don't know. Face her? Talk to her? I guess I should show her, who she's messing with. I'd rather go down fighting than go down and not try to fight at all." I say.

"So what? You're gonna beat her up?" Victoria says shocked.

"No! I'm not going to physically fight, I'm going to fight with words!" I say.

"Oh I see. Well good luck, I guess." Victoria says.

I sigh. "Thanks."

…..

I walk down the hallway to get to my next class, when I see Brooklyn and her two idiot friends.

And when I say, idiot, I really mean idiot. There's a rumor going around that one of them just learned their right from their left.

As I walked past them, I didn't look at Brooklyn, but I could tell she was staring at me. If she had the superpower of laser eyes, she would have burned two holes into my head.

I kept on walking, acting like I didn't know she was there, but she walked up to me.

"Hey, there Ashley." She said with a smile on her face. As if she were some innocent girl just making small talk.

She's so fake.

"Hey." I replied. I kept on walking.

"Awww are you running away from me?" She says to me, as if I were some child.

"No. Actually, I'm going to class. You know, that is the whole point of school." I say to her. The whole time, she looked at me as if I were speaking a foreign language. "Learning…" I finally say, which still didn't seem to ring a bell.

"Just shut up and listen." Brooklyn hissed. "I think you know why I'm talking to you."

"And what would that be?" I played innocent.

"You're hanging out with _**MY **_boyfriend." She glared at me.

"I do believe you mean _**ex-**_boyfriend. And, besides, he's my boyfriend now." I said, and then walked away from her.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She said pointing her finger at me.

"To bad. I already am." I smiled at her and then walked into my next class.

I didn't even have to see her face to know that I had ticked her off.

I walked to the nearest desk and sat down in it.

Then, I thought about what had just happened.

'I just ticked off the meanest girl in school.'

I let out a deep breath, "I'm so gonna get it."


End file.
